Trojan
]] The Trojan Logistical Support Tank is one of the main workhorse vehicles of the Imperial Guard. The Trojan is mainly used to transport supplies from the safety of the supply dump to the front lines. This support vehicle is built using the same chassis and engine as the Chimera armoured personnel carrier, but it trades in its troop space for a supply hold, and possesses an external crane to hoist the supplies out. The Trojan can also be used to transport even larger amounts of supplies than can fit in its own hold on trailers that it tows behind it. Since it is larger than the Centaur utility tank, the Centaur is used to tow smaller siege weapons and trailers. The Trojan is only lightly armed, as it is not meant to be used as a front line combat vehicle. The Trojan is easy to manufacture and is very efficient in its role, but it is unable to tow vehicles due to its rather weak crane system. As such, that task is better left to the Atlas Recovery Tank. ]]The Trojan's main purpose is the transportation of supplies and other materiel to the front line, and this can include ammunition, foodstuffs, clothing, water, infantry weapons, and just about anything that is needed, as long as it fits inside the vehicle's chassis. The Trojan has several types of trailers it tows behind it, including a munitions trailer, a fuel tanker, and a general supply trailer. The Trojan can also tow weapons platforms such as the Earthshaker Cannon, Medusa Siege Gun, Quad Launcher, and Heavy Mortar Cannon, which may be too large or the terrain to rough for a Centaur to tow into position. The Trojan can also carry the large shells those artillery pieces require, so that they may never stop firing for want of ammunition. Trojans can be used as command vehicles and communications vehicles if the need arises, and as minesweepers and bridge layers if there is no other alternative. Armament The Trojan is a lightly armed and armoured variant of the Imperial Chimera. The Trojan uses the same hull-mounted Heavy Bolter as the Chimera but removes all other weapons in favor of providing space for supplies. The Trojan can be outfitted with a Pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter and a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher to give it some more firepower, Camouflage Netting, Extra Armour Plating, rough terrain modifications, and track guards to give it more protection, and a Searchlight, a Dozer Blade, improved communications equipment, and Smoke Launchers to make it more useful. Known Regiments That Make Use of Trojans ]] *'61st Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the Siege of Vraks resupplying Imperial forces alongside the Centaur utility tank. *'28th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Galen V Expedition Force *'9th Dnieper Tank Corps' *'17th Tallarn Heavy Tank Company' *'9th Krieg Heavy Tank Company' *'12th Valhallan Field Artillery' *'8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' *'597th Valhallan Regiment' *'9th Konig Heavy Tank Company' - Colonia Campaign Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 43, 50-51 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 15 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pp. 143-146 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 231-234, 246, 253, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'' Also See *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery Trojan of the 9th Dnieper Tank Corp.png|Trojan of the 9th Dnieper Tank Corp with its crane removed Trojan of the 28th Krieg Armoured Regiment.png|A Trojan of the 28th Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment Trojan of the 61st Krieg Tank Regiment.png|Trojan of the 61st Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment Graia Trojan.jpg|Schematic of a Graia Pattern Logistical Support Tank Category:T Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks